Dos Corazones Latiendo Como Uno
by xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: A series of oneshots about Andrés and his 1p throughout their lives. /WARNINGS INSIDE!/ [Ratings may change.] Mainly fluffy...
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING/S:**** Mentions of child abuse (And maybe some very minor gore?)**

The day was just like any other. Andrés had done something to make Señor Rome mad again, the older man had beaten him bloody and the boy had fled. Curling up behind the bull pen in the stables, the young nation had then cried to his heart's content. He always waited until he was alone before doing so, the fear of others perceiving him as a weak and useless nation compelling him to do so. It wasn't like anyone ever went near the fat, lazy bull in the first place… Unfortunately for him though, Antonio had recently caught sight of the sad old bull and had decided on bringing it some sweets. He wasn't even sure if bulls liked sweets, but he figured it was worth a try! Approaching the bull Antonio heard crying, and quickly hurried over to make sure everything was alright. Looking passed the bull and to the narrow space between the pen and the wall, he saw the other boy sobbing into the rags he called clothes. Andrés was covered in bruises and blood was smeared nearly everywhere across his frail body.

"Hey, are you okay...?" Asked the 1p Spaniard, his brow furrowing in worry and concern for the smaller boy.

Andrés peered up at the other Spaniard through his long and tangled brown-black hair, his deep brown eyes filled with horror and fear. One of them encased by a black eye from his earlier encounter with Rome.

"I-I'm fine, damn it! J-Just go the hell away!" Snapped the 2p, burying his face in his arms in an attempt to hide the shame of his physical state.

Antonio only frowned deeper, climbing into the bull pen and over the other side to crouch in front of the shaking young nation, before taking the other's hands gently in his own. Andrés again looked up, this time blushing a vivid shade of crimson. But before he could even open his mouth to say something, the larger boy had already leaned across to place a kiss over his black eye.

"W-Why the hell did you d-do that…?!" The smaller practically squeaked.

Antonio just grinned widely.

"Well, my Mom always said that if you kiss something better the pain will go away!" He explained.

"Does it still hurt now…?" The 1p asked, still oblivious to the fact that the other boy obviously wanted to be alone.

Andrés scowled, his blush quite dark by now.

"N-No, b-but…-!" Glaring at his 1p self, the 2p then punched him and got up to leave.

"Y-You're such a weirdo!"

And then he left, flustered and enraged as he tried to calm his now rapid heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING/S:**** Mentions of non-consensual butt sex**

_**A/N: **__This time the two Spaniards meet is set during the Habsburg era._

It was cold that night as Andrés limped around the castle in pain, not in the least bit keen to return to the warm bed in which his new husband Austria lay. He'd known that they'd have to consummate their marriage at some point, but he hadn't expected it to turn out like it did… And to say the least, _he hadn't been willing._ His scowl deepened in jealousy as he thought of how Antonio had received the nicer and much more gentle Austrian as his betrothed, knowing that the other wouldn't have been forced into anything. As if speaking of the devil, the other appeared almost out of thin air.

"Hola!" The cheery Spaniard greeted, before noticing Andrés's scowl and limp.

"_Dios!_ What happened…?!"

Andrés only scowled harder, doing his best to cover up the limp as they continued to walk around the castle. God only knows why Antonio was out of bed.

"It's none of your business, gilipollas. _I can take care of myself._" The 2p growled.

The 1p frowned in return.

"He forced you, didn't he…?"

Andrés snarled at the other teen, who he had now grown to be the same size as.

"What the hell does it matter?! _It's done now!_ With not even a kiss exchanged between us…!" He lashed out viciously, intimidating his 1p a little.

Antonio hung his head and bit his lip to keep from harsh words of his own, though not ones to be directed at Andrés. Taking one of the grumpy Spaniard's hands in his own, he looked up at the other, questioning whether or not to push his already shaken counterpart. Brushing his thumb across the other's cheek, he decided to give in to the temptation as it came to rest in Andrés's brown-black curls.

"Well I'm glad he didn't…"

The kiss that followed was soft and chaste, though that did little to deter the 2p Spaniard from shock. He yanked his hand away from Antonio's as the 1p broke the kiss, using it to instead cover his still tingling lips as he backed away from the other Spaniard slightly and stared at him with wide eyes. Though it may not have been Antonio's first kiss, it was Andrés's… And it shocked him that the other teen _(The nicer teen!) _would do such a thing out of pity. Antonio instantly regretted it.

"L-Lo siento, I-I wasn't thinking and-…!"

Andrés cut him off, a deep crimson blush adorning his face.

"Sh-Shut up! …._Dios_, y-you're such an idiota…" He mumbled, following his exclamation.

He thought about storming off confused and angry, like he had many times when they were children. But this time he decided against it… Instead he grabbed Antonio by the front of his top and pulled him into another kiss, this one much more passionate and perhaps a bit less skilled than Andrés would've hoped. Antonio, unlike his 2p, took less than a second to snap out of the initial shock and kissed back with just as much fire in response. Slowly, the 1p wrapped his arms around the other and pulled their bodies flat against each other. It was only then that Andrés separated himself from Antonio, looking away from the other Spaniard as a mixture of fear and sadness filled his eyes.

"You should get back to your husband…" He grumbled, as if nothing had occurred between them.

And then he left, leaving Antonio more confused and concerned than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING/S!:**** Slight mentions of war, implied rape and mentions of rape...**

**_A/N: _**_Oliver is a blue-eyed ginger and England's 2p. __BTW 'La Señora del Rosario'__was actually__a real ship in the Armada__whose crew probably would've been hailed as heroes, had Sir Francis Drake not captured the ship before they made port in England._

In the Captain's cabin of La Señora del Rosario of the 2p!Armada, Andrés lay next to his trembling 1p who had begged him not to leave. The one 1p!Armada had been destroyed by the blonde Inglaterra, and Antonio had been taken prisoner until Andrés had traded Oliver to get him back. The 2p wasn't quite sure what the other Inglaterra had done to make Antonio like this, but he could take a guess. Holding him tight as Antonio buried his head in his chest, Andrés ran a hand gently through the man's chocolate brown curls. Only Antonio got to see him like this, and maybe Flavio at times… But by now he'd raped and pillaged more countries than he could count, slaughtered countless humans and nearly destroyed those closest to him. To the rest of the world he was a monster, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't see himself that way as well… So it surprised him that he could still be so gentle, and still care for someone like he did his 1p. _Not that he'd ever say it out loud._ Antonio had stopped trembling by now, having fallen asleep from what was no doubt exhaustion. He'd probably be hungry when he woke up, judging by the fact that the 2p could now see the other Spaniard's ribs protruding from his shirtless form. Andrés scowled, at least when Oliver had been in his captivity he'd kept him decently clothed and feed well enough to keep bones from showing through skin. Even if he had taken his plunder from the man. Shifting slightly and trying to be careful so as not to wake Antonio, Andrés sat up on the edge of the bed and was about to leave in order get some food for his counterpart when he felt his 1p's arms wrap tightly around his midsection.

"P-Por favor, no te vayas…" Came the now shaky and once again terrified voice from behind him.

Andrés sighed slightly before turning around, a small smirk upon his face.

"Don't worry, I won't…" He replied gently, before crawling back onto the bed properly.

Wrapping his arms around the 2p's neck, Antonio crawled into his lap and rested his head against the other man's shoulder.

"Nunca desaparecerá…" He whispered.

Andrés held him tightly.

"No lo haré, bobito… Te prometo."

**ROUGH TRANSLATIONS:**

_P-Por favor, no te vayas…_

P-Please, don't leave…

_Nunca desaparecerá…_

Never go away…

_No lo haré, bobito… Te prometo._

I won't, stupid… I promise.


End file.
